Rejected from Society
by The voices say to kill you
Summary: My name was Eris Potter, twin to Harry Potter. If you just screamed a fan girl scream at his name, I HATE YOU! Yes he's my brother, but he's a stuck up, arrogant, BRAT! But this story isn't about him, it's about me.
1. Chapter 1

**Rejected from Society**

My name was Eris Potter, twin to Harry Potter. If you just screamed a fan girl scream at his name, I HATE YOU! Yes he's my brother, but he's a stuck up, arrogant, BRAT! But this story isn't about him, it's about me.

My first family, at first appearance, was quite normal with three people. The father had black flyaway hair and hazel eyes and was pretty tan, the mother had red hair and green eyes and was slightly tan, their only child was the spitting image of his father but tanner if possible, was slightly overweight, and has his mother's eyes. But look deeper and find that there's a second child, one that looks nothing like any of them, she has brown hair that hung flat without her trying, her black eyes that turned red if she was very angry, blue if she was thinking deeply, or purple if she was planning revenge.

10 years ago, Voldemort, (I might call him Big V, or just V) came and stunned our parents, since he knew they would get in the way. And he gave me a power boost, and yes he meant to. (He's actually really nice. Don't look at me like that! I'm not crazy! HAHAHAHAHAH!) He also made a mind-link with me. The mind link and the power boost changed me completely, physically. I used to be like a girl Harry, now I have brown hair that lies flat with little or no effort; my eyes changed color from red to purple to blue to black, and then stayed on black, and I got deathly pale skin. I don't even think anyone, except Uncle Remus, noticed the change. Big V's the only one who gave me parental-like guidance. I don't even pretend to understand what goes on in that wizards mind, so I have no idea why he did it; he's a couple of fries short of a happy meal, if you know what I mean! (I walk around the muggle world a lot, so yeah…) And he made my brother the BWL. It worked but the spell backfired on him. He screamed and disappeared in a puff of ashes, but his soul and conciseness including the mind link, turned into vapor. He never meant to kill anyone at the Potter House.

Dear Mum and Dad woke up to find me staring blankly at the wall and Harry, having gotten bored with his toy, playing in Big V's ashes. In all actuality, I was trying to calm Big V down. At least, that's what Voldemort told me, I can't remember it. But he says that when I got him to calm down, I saw mum and dad just adoring the BWL and completely ignoring me.

That's the story of my life. I was always being ignored and neglected. The only times they talked to me was telling me to 'do this!' or 'do that!' or 'stay out of sight of reporters! No one should know of you!'

The only people who knew I survived Voldemort's attack were Uncle Remus, Voldemort of course, Sirius Black, and old manipulative Dumbledore. And only Uncle Remus cared, he's the only one that I don't call by Ms, Mr., their last name, a nickname, or just their first name. I call my Mother and Father; Lilly or James, Harry; the brat-who-lived, when I'm forced to talk to them. Harry's friend, Ron Weasley is Weasel-but; Sirius is Black, and Dumbledore is the OMG (old manipulative goat). Those are the only people I ever saw. So they're the only people I ever needed to talk to, or make up names for, but whenever I saw someone new, I would call them Ms, or Mr.

It was our, my and Harry's, birthdays. Harry got tons of presents, lots of cake, and attention from everyone! He had a big party on the first floor of the manor, with all of his friends, and a bunch of people who were really high up in society; basically a bunch of people that couldn't see me, and couldn't know I existed. I had to stay up in the fifth floor attic, aka, my-room-that-is-barely-bigger-than-a-broom-cupboard.

I decided I was hungry, so I went downstairs to the kitchen to get some food, keeping to the shadows so no one could see me, it's not like I wanted them to. People are so stupid! Why should I let stupid-OMG (see above)-following-idiots see me? They worship my brother! They will pay when V takes over the world! He always says he will, and while he may lie to others, he doesn't lie to his 'Calming Voice' as he calls me. Actually, he can't, I can read his mind! The OMG doesn't know that, though, I am an occlumency MASTER! And I'm not bad at Legilimency,and by not bad I mean I can break almost everyone's shield, the only ones that I can't break are the OMG's and V's, but I don't need to break V's! Ha-ha, loser OMG doesn't even know how great of an ally I could be in his manipulative game!

ANYWAY! I went into the kitchens to get some dinner and I saw a HUGE cake and PILES of cupcakes all with "Happy 11th Birthday Harry!' on them. I got one that had blue icing (blue is my favorite color) and wandlessly changed it to say 'Happy Birthday Eris, you survived another year of neglect…'

"Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me…" I sang dejectedly. Unfortunately, James came into the kitchens just then to tell the house elves it was time to bring in the cake.

"What are you doing here, girl?" he asked angrily. "You were told to stay in your room!"

"I'm getting some dinner! If you've forgotten, you have two children who need to eat!" I said.

"Go back to your room! Stay there until the day after tomorrow! Don't be seen!" he hissed.

"Fine, James," I retorted. "No one here will see me again, I mean, until then."

"Good. Remember what will happen if you're seen!" he threatened.

"Whatever James," I said.

I walked off before he could say anything else. I could tell he was fuming.

When I got back to my room I got my pack that had all of my stuff in it, I had planned on doing this for a while, and climbed out onto my windowsill. I crawled along the gutter and carefully crawled to the ground. Then I ran, Big V guiding me, helping me. I ran for about five miles, and then I stopped, breathing hard.

I heard a twig snap behind me. I hid in the shadows under a bush, thinking briefly of Frodo Baggins in the Lord of the Rings movies. I saw someone completely dressed in black riding on a thestral (again LOTR [Lord of the Rings] except replace the thestral with a horse!) which I could see because I saw people die in Voldemort's mind look around, sniff for a minute, call out to someone else. And I felt someone grab my shoulders and heave me up off of the ground.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Rejected from Society**

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?"_

I didn't know what to do, so I stayed silent.

"Blade I think we found a new recruit!" someone else said.

"You're right, Wolf," 'Blade' said. "Why are you here? Did you run away?"

"Umm…. Yeah, I ran away. And I'm here because this is where the voices told me to go, I mean, from the mind link I have.

"With who? Your parents?" Wolf asked.

I snorted. "Giving me a mind link would acknowledge that I existed. That would be above them. So, no, with my godfather, honorary godfather anyway my parents hated him. I love him! He's the one who gave me advice, and helped me through anything that would need a parents help, as in staying in the shadows, keeping from being found, and being congratulated on anything, as in _anything at all_!"

"Who are your parents?" Wolf asked.

"James and Lilly Potter, my name's Eris Phoenix Potter," I said with disgust. "But all they care about is the Brat-Who-Lived. It's all, 'Harry did this! He's sooooooo perfect!' I'm pretty sure that they won't notice that I'm gone for 2 or 3 weeks!"

Wolf nodded in understanding, "I was abandoned at age 4 for being a werewolf, left to fend for myself in the big, bad, world. I was lucky that the rejects picked me up when they did. If they didn't I would have died within a few hours."

"My name was Dean Zabini. I ran away simply because I didn't want to become an aristocratic prat like my fathers have been. The Zabinis were neutral in the war, but aristocratic and almost Malfoy-like in attitude. If I had I would have gone to Hogwarts and would have been an enemy of the Gryffindors, a perfect Slytherin!" he said bitterly. "The Slytherins are by far the best house, but I didn't want to stay with an abusive family. I don't like getting hurt thank you very much!"

"So, Wolf, what family were you from? I've told you mine, and Blade has told me his, so you have to tell me yours!" I said. "Please Wolf!"

"Fine! My name was Ace Malfoy, son of Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy, older brother of Draco Malfoy! Blasted off of the family tree for being bitten by Remus Lupin! I HATE MY FAMILY!" he yelled.

"Join the club, it's not exclusive!" I said. "I'll even give you a free pass to your first meeting!"

I did something impossible, I made a Malfoy chuckle.

"Now, for the first order of business, can I ride on a thestral?" I asked.

"Yes, if she likes you, she's usually pretty cold to newcomers," Blade said. "I'm surprised that you can see her. Whose death did you witness?"

"Lord Voldemort's death is the one I saw. I am truly sorry for what my brother did to him." I turned to Thessy the thestral, "Hi, Thessy!" I said. "You're a good girl aren't you? Do you want something to eat? I bet you're hungry!" I glared at a rock and wordlessly and wandlessly transfigured it into a slab of raw meat. I fed it to Thessy, her snorting her thanks.

"Now that that's over, I'll call my thestral!" I said. I let out a whistle that changed in frequency and pitches, and Jacki ran up to me. Jacki's my familiar and best friend, other than Aadin, my other familiar, he's a dementor. They were slack jawed, "Well, I didn't ask to ride on your thestral! And besides Jacki's one of my familiars! I can't leave her behind!"

"How in the name of Merlin did the daughter of the one of the lightest wizarding families in the magical world get a thestral?" Wolf demanded.

"I also have a dementor, his name's Aadin," I said.

"WHAT!"


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

I'm sorry that I forgot to put the disclamer up, so I'll do it now so as not to be accused of PLAGERISM!

Chapter One: Harry Potter is an extrordinary place that my pitiful immagination couldn't think up, I'm sorry immagination, but you know it's true.

Chapter Two: Harry Potter is a beautiful, magical, world that has only one resident, J. K. Rowling, the rest of us are merely visitors. D: sigh...


	4. Chapter 4

"**English"**

***Dementor Speak* **

**Parseltongue^**

**(Twin Bond)**

**-Mind Speak with Voldemort-**

**Harry Potter is a world that my ****imagination would kill to call its own. J. K. ROWLING! WATCH OUT! MY PSYCHO IMAGINATION IS GOING INSANE OVER YOUR BOOK! **

**Rejected from Society Ch 3**

_"I also have a dementor, his name's Aadin," I said. _

_"WHAT!"_

"What's your problem? Jacki was my brother's and I found Aadin wandering around the forests around our house I talked to him! He's so SMART it's scary!" I said. They just looked at me like I was crazy… "I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"Suuurrrrreeeee," Wolf said.

**(TIME CHANGING LINE IS HERE)**

"This is your hideout? This is so cool!" I yelled.

Everyone looked up and then chuckled at me, I was a newcomer, and they all were in awe when they were newcomers.

They took me straight to the 'Boss's Room' as they called it.

I felt an unfamiliar tingling in my mind, but brushed it off as nothing.

I was talking to Big V, well; he was drilling me in parseltoung.

-^Hello, Big V, how are you today?^- I asked.

-^I am fine, thankssss, how are you?^- he responded.

-^I'm good, hey, a couple Rejectssss picked me up when I ran away, thosssse were the people you wanted me to go with right? If not I can jusssst sssslip away…^-

_^No, thosssse are the right people. I musssst go now,^- he said, -^Businessss to attend to. ^-

-^Ok, talk to you later. Love ya, Volde!^- he just chuckled. He had taken up the role of my father when I was three. He knew how horrible the Potters were to me.

-^Love you too, sweetheart!^- he said.

I didn't notice we stopped just as we were getting ready to go into the 'Boss's Room.'

I did however notice Voldemort sitting on the throne-like chair in the room with Nagini curled around his neck.

"Voldemort! Why didn't you tell me, your most trusted advisor, that you were leading me right to you?" I asked and smirked to show that I was joking.

He knew I was and said imitating Dumbledore, "But, my dear Eris, I thought you would like a birthday surprise!"

"You remembered my birthday? No one's ever remembered that before. Not even my brother, although how you forget someone's birthday when it's the same day as yours…"

"Eris, I'd like you to meat someone, Eris, meat Rial, Rial, Eris," he said. Someone stepped out from the shadows.

"WHY DOES THIS **(AN: Eris says guy and Rial says girl) **LOOK ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE ME?" we asked together.

(Weird) I heard in my mind, it wasn't my voice though, it was Rial's.

"WHY DID I JUST HEAR HIM IN MY MIND!" I yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled.

"Children, children," Voldemort said, "it seems you have a twin bond.

"WHAT?" we yelled at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**English"**

***Dementor Speak* **

**^Parseltongue^**

**(Twin Bond)**

**-Mind Speak with Voldemort-**

**ME: J. K. Rowling, can I own Harry Potter?**

**J. K. ROWLING: You're kidding me, right?**

**ME: :'( **

**Rejected from Society**

_"Children, children," Voldemort said, "it seems you have a twin bond._

_"WHAT?" _

"I said, you have a twin bond. Anyway, Eris, Rial is my real son. I think I accidently adopted you when I made your bother, I mean, brother, the BWL, not that I mind it. You are born on the same day, am I right? You are exactly the same age, and I adopted you, you now have a twin bond," he explained.

Rial promptly fainted. I just laughed bitterly. "Nice one Voldemort. I thought I could trust you. I told you how much I wanted a sibling, not one who always has an, I'm-so-constipated-and-so-much-better-than-you look on their face. I thought I could trust you!" The tears started coming. "I never thought you were capable of doing something this hurtful! I could imagine the Potters doing something like this, but I TRUSTED YOU!" I yelled.

"Eris, calm down! He's telling the truth!" Wolf said.

"Oh, really?" I asked bitterly. "How can you tell?"

"I see auras; they will turn purple-green if someone's lying. Dumbledore's is a permanent purple green," he said.

"You're not lying, are you?" I asked, defeated.

"No, I'm telling the complete truth. I wouldn't lie about something like this, besides, you can read my mind," he said.

"You're right," I said. I turned to Rial. "Revive!" I said and he woke up.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"We were just told that I was your twin sister and you fainted. Then I woke you up with a personal spell that I use whenever Lilly or James… nevermind…" I said.

"When Lilly and James what?" Voldemort asked.

"I said, 'never mind'. I didn't mean anything," I said raising my occlumency barriers. Voldemort is so terribly curious he would read my mind to find things out.

"What don't you want us to know, Eris?" Rial asked.

"Nothing…" I said.

"Well, in any case, Rial and I are going to run a test to see if you have any blocks on your magic. With Dumbledore who knows? He probably wants the BWL to be more powerful than you, so he'll have put multiple blocks on your magic," Voldemort said.

"Maybe…" I said, I knew that they put blocks on my magic. I could feel my magic pushing against them.

They said something and made me cut my hand. It didn't hurt, I'd had worse. I didn't flinch, and I felt them all staring at me, waiting for a hiss, cry, flinch, or any indication that I felt it. They didn't get one.

"Either she has really hard pain tolerance, or she's just used to it," Wolf said. "I've been in the Rejects since I was 4 and I would still wince at cutting my hand like that."

"Actually, Wolf, you're right about me being used to it. I am the hated Potter child. Almost everyone who knew about me went out of their way to harm me…" I said.

Rial hissed, "I don't believe this! I didn't think even Dumbledore would do this! That block could make an average witch or wizard a squib! I can't believe you can still do magic at a level higher than a muggle!"

"What is it Rial?" Voldemort asked.

"They drained 14/15ths of her blood and replaced it with a muggle's! This can only be done with an immense amount of pain! She has to be conscious for the procedure! I can't believe it!" he ranted. I flinched, a lot, throughout the entire speech. I knew of it. They did it to me every year… "And they didn't only do it once, they did it every year! They WILL pay for doing that to my sister!"

"Ok, ok, fine, you now know what I was trying to keep from you! I was abused! Magically so, don't you see? You're getting blinded by rage! You'll just go barging in there and get caught by aurors! I just got a family that knows I exist and don't strive to make my life hell! Don't kill them yet! I'm not ready to help! They did the blood thingy last week… I'm little more than a muggle right now. Wait a few years; I'll be back to normal! Or how I should be anyway…."

"Or, we could do the same thing except put wizard blood into you, and drain all of the muggle blood!" Rial said.

"Good idea Rial! Only if you agree, of course, Eris," Voldemort said.

"Sure, after all, without pain, there is no power!" I said. "But one question first, can I call you Father? I mean you are my adoptive Father."


End file.
